


Why Dan left France early.

by larasunbetadscribbles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 rerences, 2010 references, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, France (Country), Isle of Man, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype, Tursac, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasunbetadscribbles/pseuds/larasunbetadscribbles
Summary: I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone. OR: Awkward phone sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 41





	Why Dan left France early.

“Hey there.” Phil’s smile is shaking, the connection probably. It is one a.m. in his bedroom, midnight in Phil’s. “Hi from the future.” He can’t help himself but reanimate this old joke between them.  
“Are you alright?” Phil’s voice is dark, sleepiness in the mumbled syllables. „Is the earth still standing?”

“More or less. Not as bad as expected, but it could be better. How is it on the Isle? Did you get a lot of cake?“ Dan turns the brightness up, he needs every single detail of Phil’s physical form. Phil is wearing his glasses; he is definitely topless under the duvet.

“Yes, but it is a lot more tasty when we can share.“ Dan’s organs turn, he is longing for the Isle, Phil’s family, the feeling of being home. He doesn’t want to tell Phil how bad it is, how they argue constantly and how much he misses his fiancé - it is ridiculous.

They have not been apart for this long in years.

“I bet, since I am the one stealing your pieces of cake.“ There are voices outside of his room, his family settling in for a night of sleep.

“We’ve been on a hike today, up to the old light house as we did once. It is not the same without you complaining right next to me.“ There is an underlying “I miss you“ in these words, Phil does not need to phrase is out.

“We were in a village; it was nice but there were people recognising me so we left. We are nowhere safe.“ It was nerve wracking, Phil can probably guess. It was his parents complaining about him ruining their adventurous trip since two girls were following their family for about an hour. Dan being annoyed, blaming his brother for sharing their exact location on his Instagram and him being sad that all of this has happened because of him in the first place.

“They took stalk shots of me.“ Dan hates it, it is frustrating and the worst is that there is no one with him who could understand.

It is easier when they face these situations together.

“I am sorry.“ Phil gives him an encouraging smile through his iPhone. “That is why I love my parent’s house so much.“ It was not intentional from Phil but Dan suddenly has the urge to cry. They should be together on the Isle, as they always are. “I really want to be with you right now.“

Phil is smiling at him, pointing his lips. “I would love to be with you right now too. I would fancy you in my bed, I always sleep better when you’re by my side.” Dan’s heart aches, he feels thrown rightly back into 2010, when they had to skype like this, hearing each other’s breathing through shitty Skype calls.

They would talk for hours, falling asleep together via Skype. They would tell each other about their fantasies, what they would do with each other. Fuck, there is definitely the physical pain in his chest right now.

“I would touch you right now.” Dan sees Phil’s lip bite in response. It has been so long since they have done this. Making each other come with words and grizzled videos.

“I would touch you too. Fuck, I miss you so much.” There was no need for steamy Skype calls in so long. “I miss your body.”

Dan smiles, shifting under the thin covers. It is too warm in France.

“Remember the time we had sex in the outdoor shower in Nevada? There is one here as well. I wish you could take me there.”

Dan fumbles with his shirt. Phil gives him encouraging two-eyed winks and there is the long-forgotten urge to please Phil. Like they did when he was still in Wokingham, working every shift available to pay for the train tickets.

Their never-ending Skype calls, having phone sex nearly every day and Dan discovering every kink possible, with Phil guiding him through it with his voice.

“Fuck, I would take you there for hours. We could send your family away to go on a trip to nowhere and have round after round until its dark and you can see the stars. Literally.” Phil shifts his phone, leaning it against his pillow.

He is wearing his pyjamas with the emojis. Dan hates them, they would be unattractive as hell but it is Phil who’s wearing them so it is okay. Kind of.

“Are there a lot of stars where you are?” The connection is shit, there is no Wi-Fi in their rented house. “Yeah, there are.”

Phil’s hands wander, one under his yellow, ugly pants.

“Yeah, you can see the Mars, Spica. Fuck, would you take me right next to the pool? You can fuck me senseless while I’m trying to get the constellations.”

Dan lifts his duvet, balances his phone on the nightstand. He checks if the bed is in full view and sits up, looks at Phil.

He struggles for words. It is so much harder as it used to be.

“I want you to rim me, Phil.” He used to be eloquent with sex terms, making it sound attractive and not just plaid. But Phil gets it, eventually.

“Dan, would you undress for me? Do you have lube?” Why would he take lube to a family holiday without his boyfriend?

“No, unfortunately. Phil, take these ugly ass pants of, I swear to god.” He undresses quickly, stroking his cock. Not fast, he doesn’t want to come. Not yet.

“Is spit enough? For at least two fingers?” Phils cock is barely visible in constant lost connection. But it is enough for Dan’s imagination. He knows how Phil looks, has every single centimetre behind his retina.

“Yeah. Yeah, might take me a second. It has been a while.” He repositions himself, smiles into the phone lense.

“Ready for an awkward show?” It is endless banter with Phil. “Do you see enough to get off?” He has to lift his head now to see Phil wanking and he minds it more than he thought initially.

“Yes, it is enough. Now, please. You wanted a rim. Go for it, wet your fingers.”

Dan wants to be good. Wants Phil to come on him fingering himself.

The problem is that Phil likes Dan being loud. Loud loud and his brother is right beside him in his bedroom.

“I can’t moan for you. The walls are made of pergament.” He sucks his left fingers, three of them. He is allowed to dream, okay?

“Like how thin? Do I need to hold back as well?” Three wet fingers and an awkward turn around later Dan can see Phil wanking slowly in the dimmed lights. It is too good to be true. They did not do this in forever.

“It is probably okay. I hope he is listening to music or some shit.” Dan can make out Phil’s smile and just smiles back.

“Okay, do you see enough?” It feels so unusual. It has been probably ages that Dan needed to do this himself. Phil loves doing it and therefore there is no need for Dan to crane his neck and probably dislocate his shoulder.

“Come on, Dan. You are taking it so well.” Phil somehow sounds encouraging and with a silent gasp Dan adds a second finger. It does not feel as good as Phil, but with closed eyes and some imagination it works. “Fuck, Phil.”

“Good.” Dan has to lift his upper body in order to stroke his own erection, it feels better than expected and the friction of the blankets is not enough.

“I’m close.” Phil’s stumbles in between two moans. “Can you move them for me?”

Dan hisses in pain, as he follows the request, he is too impatient. “Fuck, yes. Just like this. Dan, I’m…” There is a quiet moan and Dan hears the shifting of the covers.

“Thank you. Do you want to come yet?” It sounds absolutely ridiculous but Dan could not care less. “Yes, please. Phil!”

Phil’s post-orgasm voice is so much darker, as he instructs Dan on how to finger himself.

Dan has to bite back his moans when he comes, in his hands and with his own fingers pressing against his prostate.

“That was... well.”

Phil laughs, Dan turns around to see the red-flushed face and a heavily breathing chest. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Dan. Only one more week to go.”

“Fuck it, make it two days. You are coming back home from the Isle the day after tomorrow, right? Count on me being already there. There is no chance I’m going to spend more night without you. I don’t even want to be here. My family and home is with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
